earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Dawn Granger
History Dawn Granger: 1991 - 2013 Dawn, and her sister Holly, are sororal twins from Cork, Ireland; and for as much as they have in common they are also drastically different. On the outside, dawn has gold locks and Holly's are red and while both have amber color eyes Holly's burn with passion, and Dawn's are inviting. The sisters usually got along, despite their conflicting opinions on how to resolve problems they encounter. At school, Dawn fit in by making friends and being kind, and Holly resorted to violence to make sure those who would have problems with her kept their distance. When the girls were nine, they realized they liked the same song by different artists and one thing led to another and the two ended up making a mix tape which merged the two styles of songs together in a truly artistic and creative way. So impressed were their parents with the girls' accomplishment, that they arranged to have it played on the local radio... and with that the Granger were bitten with the musical bug and they had caught the songwriting bug. As they set out to sway their parents to buy them instruments and pay for lessons, Dawn and Holly did extra chores around the family home and even their neighbors. Whenever they had a free moment, the two would also collaborate to write music together and they became more interested in performing their own songs than merely covering and remixing others' music. When the day came that they finally won over their parents, the girls' grandfather offered them his old barn to use as a studio and they got to practicing. While a local hit, the girls truly wanted to go to America and make it big as they thought they had what it would take to do so. So, they recorded an album in 2009 called "Crossroads" and dedicated every cent earned off it toward airfare and moving. It took them three years to scrape up enough money with album sales and gigs, but once they had enough, they were gone and while they thought they were about to be rocketed toward success, they were actually heading into a nasty break-up as a Lady of Order, Terataya, had different plans for Dawn.Oracle Files: Dawn Granger 1/2 Dove: 2013 - Present On the night of the Granger Sisters' first stateside show, Hank Hall showed up in the girls' dressing room and dropped a bombshell on Dawn, telling her that she had been chosen to be an Agent of Balance. Of course, Holly laughed in Hank's face and tried to show him the door, but Dawn stopped her, explaining that it all made sense and gave a purpose to the unusual dreams she had been experiencing for the past several months. Dawn hated to make the choice between the two, but once Hank showed her what was at stake, she made her choice. Holly didn't take this well and stormed out. Part of Dawn thought that this would be the last time she would ever see Holly, and that made her sick. For the first year of her life as a costumed heroine was a haze. According to Dawn, she was overwhelmed by this life. Even when she met real-life heroes, people she had admired for most of her life, she was in a funk. Half of her was still feeling guilty about how things ended up up with Holly and the other half of her was trying to process her new powers, the strange quasi-sentient essence inside that had given them to her, and the fragmented memories and emotions Don had imparted on that essence when it was joined with him. To top it all off, she had to learn to face down threats from man and nature, put her life on the line, and become something bigger than just Dawn Granger. It was a very jarring experience and Dawn describes it as most trying time of her life up to that point. When Dawn felt like she had finally learned what it meant to be Dove, the Salvation Syndicate showed up and took the president hostage. The Justice League responded in full-force and while big names did battle on the front lawn of the White House, Hawk and Dove were sent in to rescue the President. Dove did her part, getting the president to safety, but Hawk paid the ultimate sacrifice standing his ground against Major Force too cover their escape. In the aftermath, Dawn didn't know what to do and used painkillers to close her mind off to Terataya's whispers and numb her emotions, but as she sunk into the deepest low of her life, the Lords of Balance sent a new Hawk to help her claw her way out of despair... Holly had returned!Oracle Files: Dawn Granger 2/2 Threat Assessment Resources * Magical Transformation into Avatar of Peace * Enhanced Physique and Supernatural Senses * Near-Perfect Agility * Wingless Self-Levitation * Touch of Tranquility and Life * Protective Holy Aura * Innate Ability to Sense a Being's Motivation * Talented Musical Artist, Singer, and Songwriter Trivia and Notes Trivia * Dawn Granger became a member of the Justice League after the death of Don Hall. She received his number, #41. * Dawn and Holly Granger are more than Irish non-identical sororal twin sisters and partners in crimefighting, they are also musicians and are the front women for a band.Earth-27 Rosters The Grangers * She and her sisters were fans of The Great Frog until 2016. * She is distantly related to Rebecca Carstairs, Siobhan McDougal, and Linda Reed (and through her Lance family).Network Files: Rebecca Carstairs 1 * Dawn and Carter Hall accepted the posthumous honors for both Don and Hank. She received a medal from President Suarez for her actions during the Salvation Syndicate assault on the White House.VOX Box: Turtle Power 7 Notes * In her civilian portrait she's showing a V with fingers - a sign of piece. * Her address is a nod to her first comic nook appearance: Hawk and Dove Vol 2 #1 in October 1988 and her creators: Karl Kesel and Barbara Kesel. McKone is a nod to Mike McKone - creator of Holly Granger. * Their band manager might be Joe Tracy, a press agent affilieted with Hawks in the comics. Links and References * Appearances of Dawn Granger * Character Gallery: Dawn Granger Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Lords of Balance Members Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Irish Category:Blüdhavener Category:Musicians Category:Writers Category:Twins Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity